Love's Divine
by PLOT BUNNIES INC
Summary: this is a songfic to seal's love's divine. mokuba gets lost in the rain and seto goes to save him. one shot. first songfic so be nice


Disclaimer: as usual I don't own Yugioh nor do I own the song Love's Divine. Seal owns that!  
  
This is my first one shot story and also my first song fic so nice reviews please!  
Botan Mai Kai  
Aka animekitten6  
  
Seto's POV  
  
"Mokuba! Wait!" I called.  
  
Why did I hurt him? Why did I yell at him like that? I shouldn't have! Now He's out in the storm! How could I have been so stupid? What should I do? I'll find him! That's right! I'll find him and tell him I'm sorry! But what if he doesn't forgive me?  
  
Doubt spread through my entire body, but determination also was there.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kaiba grabbed his raincoat and Mokuba's too. He also grabbed blankets. He wrapped the blankets in Mokuba's raincoat so they wouldn't get wet and he set off. He didn't have time to call his fool of a limo driver.  
  
He had to get away! He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had never heard Seto yell like that! Not at him! Never at his brother! And hit him! Never! Why?  
  
When Mokuba thought he had gotten as far away from the mansion as he could, he stopped. He was in an old alley way. Shivering he leaned up against a Brick wall and sat down. He probably looked a mess, he was cold and hungry, but at least he was away from Seto. He never thought there would be a day when he would say that, but here it was. He felt tired and it was probably past his bedtime. He opened his card locket, saw Seto's face and smiled, remembering when his mom and dad were there, when Seto called him Mokie, when Seto smiled, when Seto had had a heart and love to spare. He fell asleep thinking of these memories and wishing Gozaburo Kaiba had won that chess match, that Seto had lost, and someone who they would love had adopted them.  
  
Kaiba checked every driveway, every alley, and every park. Well almost every one. He had a few more streets to go, but it had already been five hours! What if something had happened? He started to think of every possible thing that could have happened then he stopped himself! No! He had to think positive! 'He is on the next few streets' He made himself think. Oh cursed! He was starting to sound like Yugi and his friends!  
  
Kaiba checked in two more alleyways before he found him on Divine Love Lane. Why someone had named this dump of an alley way a name like that, he would never figure out. That didn't matter. He shined his flashlight on Mokuba.  
  
Then the rainstorm came, over me  
And I felt my spirit break  
I lost all of my, belief you see  
And I realized my mistake  
But time through a prayer, to me  
And all around me became still  
  
Mokuba was pale, his raven black hair plastered to his forehead. His clothes were soaked thoroughly. He began to shiver violently and his teeth were chattering. Kaiba saw that Mokuba was clutching his locket and he clutched his own too.  
  
Kaiba wrapped Mokuba in the blanket then covered him with the raincoat. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911. He probably would have called his limo, but it would take to long for that fool to get there.  
  
"Hello, this is 911. What is your emergency?" the operator said as she answered the call.  
  
That voice! It sounded familiar! "Serenity, The mutts' sister?"  
  
"If you mean Joey, then yes! What is your emergency?"  
  
"Wheeler, why are you working as an operator?"  
  
"Sir, if you don't have an emergency, hang up now!"  
  
Oops! Kaiba had almost forgotten the reason he had called! "My brother needs an ambulance NOW! And if it doesn't get here soon, I'll get you fired!"  
  
"What is the address you are currently at." She said calmly as if what he said didn't even faze her.  
  
He told her and she answered him in that same calm voice, "Thank you, sir. Oh and by the way Kaiba, your threat doesn't hurt me because I volunteered. It's not like I am getting paid. And another thing, don't call my brother a mutt!"  
  
She hung up. Kaiba was fuming. How dare she speak to him like that! He was beginning to think that Serenity and Wheeler were more than mutts! They were donkeys!  
  
It didn't take long for the doctor to figure out what was wrong. "He has a severe case of Pneumonia. I'm sorry to say that he might not live."  
  
"If he dies, you'll be out of work before you can say Pneumonia! Now let me see him!"  
  
The doctor nodded, frightened, and led him to Mokuba's room. Kaiba sat in a chair next to Mokuba and just started to talk even though Mokuba was asleep. "Mokie, I'm sorry. It was stupid and wrong of me to hurt you!"  
  
Flashback "Big brother?" Mokuba asked "I had that nightmare again, the one with Gozaburo in it?  
  
Kaiba just kept on typing. "Big Brother? He tried again.  
  
"Go away" Kaiba answered distracted.  
  
"But Seto" Mokuba whined, "My nightmare!"  
  
"GO AWAY!" Kaiba yelled and he smacked Mokuba with all his might.  
  
Mokuba's lips trembled and so did his legs. "Don't you love me? You don't, do you? Don't you care?"  
  
Tears formed in Mokuba's eyes. Kaiba saw this clearly and realized what he had done. The trust and safety Mokuba felt in the presence of his big brother was gone. Mokuba turned and ran out the door.  
  
"Mokuba! Wait!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I do care about you, Mokie! A lot!" Kaiba said tears threatened to slide down his face any moment. "I don't want you to die! I need you! No one else loves me! No one else calls me Seto. I'll do anything if you stay alive! I'll be nice to Yugi and his friends! Even that mutt, Joey! Just live!"  
  
Kaiba rested his head on the bed. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore and fell asleep, his locket open in his hand.  
  
I need love, love's divine  
Please forgive me now I see I've been blind  
Give me love; love is what I need to help me know my name  
  
Kaiba was shaken awake by a friendly face with tri-colored hair.  
  
Through the rainstorm came sanctuary  
And I felt my spirit fly  
I had found all of my reality  
I realize what it takes  
  
'Cause I need love, love's divine  
Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind  
Give me love; love is what I need to help me know my name  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked not sure whether to feel angry, relieved, or ashamed.  
  
"Joey, Serenity, Tea, and I were going to see how Duke and Tristan are when we saw you here. They got in a fight. I think it was over Serenity but I could be wrong. Anyway, Why are you and Mokuba here?"  
  
"He has Pneumonia and it's all my fault!" he started the narration and was crying by the time he finished it.  
  
"Mokuba will forgive you." Yugi said, "it was wrong of you to hit him, but once he hears you apologize he WILL forgive you."  
  
"I don't see how anyone could forgive me" Kaiba said "I wouldn't"  
  
"It is because you're brothers!" Serenity said. "I would forgive Joey no matter what he did!"  
  
"That's right!" Tea said. "Because of the bond you share with him, the special ness of being siblings, he will forgive you!"  
  
"That's right" Joey yelled. He then sat on the floor tapping his head with his finger, obviously trying to think of something intelligent to say. He failed miserably. "Ummm, what they said!"  
  
Tea, Serenity, Kaiba, and Yugi sweat dropped.  
  
Days passed. The doctor said that Mokuba was getting better and finally he woke up.  
  
Mokuba's POV  
  
As I woke I found myself in hospital clothes. Seto was sleeping. He was sitting on a chair hunched over, his head resting on the bed. I was scared. I didn't want him to get a chance to hurt me again. I was too scared to get out of bed and walk out. Maybe I was too weak too. I was so scared I just sobbed. I felt a comforting hand on my arm. Whoever owned that hand picked me up and gave me a giant hug. "Why are you crying Mokie?"  
  
"Seto?" I asked  
  
I felt something wet hit my head. I looked up and saw that Seto was crying. Tears had fallen on my head. "I'm so sorry, Mokie! I hope you will forgive me. It was stupid of me! I was stressed out over my paperwork. I know it's not an excuse, but Yugi said you would forgive me. Will you? Please, you know I love you Mokie!"  
  
"I forgive you and I love you too, Seto"  
  
'Cause I need love, love's divine  
Please forgive me I've been blind  
Give me love; love is what I need to help me know my name  
  
Oh I don't bend (don't bend), don't break (don't break)  
Show me how to live and promise me you won't forsake  
'Cause love can help me know my name  
  
Love can help me know my name  
  
Ok so how did you like it? Remember this is my first song fic so it's not the best. I am going to write another songfic soon about Joey and Serenity with Josh Grobins 'You Raise Me Up'. I'll type up another chapter of A Very New Place with Very New People as soon as I can. I'll have a lot of time because my satellite isn't working and I don't feel like reading A Crown of Swords by Robert Jordan. Yo, if you're a good reader you should check out Robert Jordan's books! They are very interesting. In fact, I get a lot of ideas when I read his books. Anyway I have no idea when the next chapter of Anna and Yoh after they get married will be up I am still getting writers block on that one. For blasted into the past I haven't finished the next chapter but hopefully that will be up soon. Thanks to all who have reviewed my other stories and check them out if you can. I have a few more stories that I have just started. They are awesome so far. Anyway I'll keep you posted. 


End file.
